choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chompers
Chompers is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 5 days before arriving to Vertia. Appearance As a human Chompers in his human form stands about 6'5" with pink skin that looks like it could be border lining red. He has golden blonde hair that is rather spiky and points in different directions. His sharp black eyes can intimidate a foe if they look into them if they're not strong enough, with a small white beard growing around his mouth. Original clothes He wears a white bandanna that spikes out that goes down to a red cape over a white shirt that fits over his well muscled body and wears brownish-red jeans with black boots covering his feet. As a Pokémon Chompers as a Tyrantrum is bigger then most known Tyrantrums standing at 8'09". His coloring is border lining a red-pinkish color and his tail is slightly longer then most Tyrantrums with larger spikes to his tail to add some extra damage to his foes. Backstory Chompers was born as a Tyrunt in the Kalos region in the time when Pokémon Dinosaurs ruled the Earth. He had only one other sibling that survived a nest raid. He and his sister always rough housed around, but when his parents left to gather some food, a wild Pokémon appeared and attacked him and his sister. Chompers survived but his sister didn't survive the attack due to the Pokémon being highly poisonous. After a few years of learning how to hunt, Chompers finally left his parents and started looking for a territory to call his own. He finally found the perfect place but he was in competition. Another Tyrunt sought out the same territory and they both fought over it. Chompers nearly lost, but felt his body undergo a change and he evolved into a Tyrantrum and ended up chasing his opponent away. For a few years he was by himself when he lured in a female Tyrantrum in and ended up getting her to be his mate. Over the course of the years, he managed to father quite a few eggs without loss. Then one day a poisonous Pokémon bit him when he wasn't paying attention. He died later that day and slept for what was an eternity. He awoke much later and this time, he was surrounded by gray stuff. He was compressed before he was finally was released into a new environment with these creatures in which he's never seen observing him. He wants to go and chase away the creatures, but there's a huge gorge and something he's never seen before stopping him from doing so. He spent his days looking and feeling rather lonely before a voice entered his head. It offered him something, almost which Chompers didn't understand. It was asking for his wish, what Chompers really wanted. "I want to be reborn in a time where my kind was everywhere" was Chompers wish before blacking out. He woke up with a confused look and without his memory, he was trying to figure out what happened, but draws a blank every time. He has now spent five days on the island after controlling his shape shifting. Personality Chompers is a guy of action, if he sees movement from the corner of his eye and it goes away, he will chase it down until he finds out what it is. He is a bit curious of the world around him and will often make a decision for people, in which case they often protest causing him to bite his tongue and listen to them. Team Driller Driller before he met Chompers, originally belonged to another trainer who used him solely to train his other Pokémon. Driller hadn't minded and would face Pokémon stronger then himself, but would lose every time. After a while of losing, his trainer called him good for nothing and released him into the mountains. It is unclear how long he'd been living there, but when he observed a strange human who seemingly passed out, the human then turned into a gigantic Tyrantrum, which both frightened and intrigued Driller. After a while of observing the Tyrantrum human, Driller finally worked up the nerve to go talk to him in Vertia City. After a while of hanging out with Chompers and standing by him when Chompers felt threatened by Nero, Driller got more and more intrigued by these human shapeshifters. Eventually, he joined Chompers by volunteering to go inside a Pokeball Chompers had found. Driller is a male Dunsparce. He has a Brave nature, the ability Serene Grace, and knows the moves Headbutt, Dig, Roost, and Glare. Feathers Feathers is a female Archen. She has a Lax nature, the ability Defeatist, and knows the moves Dragon Breath, Acrobatics, Agility, and Crunch. Nidotyran Nidotyran is a Nidoran♂. He has a Careful nature, the ability Poison Point, and knows the moves Confusion, Focus Energy, Horn Attack, and Flatter. Trivia *He can't read human language and so he calls it strange symbols. *He is terrified of the word 'Revival' Category:Shifter Category:PC